


Meet and Greet

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternative Title: MEET OR GREET. YOU GOTTA CHOOSE, Beakley is gay and tired, Commission Work!, I actually don't know the first thing about dancing, Y'know for someone who writes about dancing a lot, wacky misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: It's all fun and games until Goldie O'Gilt thinks Beakley and Scrooge's partnership is romantic.





	Meet and Greet

It is approximately three years into their partnership that Beakley even hears the name Goldie O'Gilt, and four before she knows exactly who that is. It's five years until they meet.

Knowing that name seems to be a sort of password in many crooks they've met and arrested, prompting stories of crimes all across the globe. Scrooge shows no shock or disbelief to these claims, simply saying it's nice to hear she's doing well for herself. Beakley can't say she's surprised. Scrooge is, amongst a variety of things, a train wreck. Why wouldn't his love life be? She just assumes that, much like her own, he will keep his personal life to himself and she'll never have to deal with it. That's what she gets for having expectations, she supposes.

"Look alive," Scrooge says suddenly, startling her out of a half-asleep stupor. Parties have always been dreadfully dull for her, even with S.H.U.S.H. work to do. Scrooge holds none of her sentiments, stockpiling on food and other things like he's not a super rich duck in the very good care of a spy superpower.

"What's up?" she asked, smoothing out her cream yellow dress. The fabric and color reminds her of a bra. A very boring bra. "Someone drink the last of the wine?"

"Worse," he growled, leaning heavily on his cane. "It's one of the most dangerous people I know."

Beakley raised her eyebrows as a petite woman came into view. Her dress was bright blue, shimmery and form-fitting. With a flick of her hair she quickly gathered the room's attention, and judging by the shrewd look in her eyes she knew it.

"Scrooge," the woman said. "We seem to have made a habit out of meeting up at parties."

"What're yew here fer?" Scrooge challenged. Beakley blinked at him, surprised.

"Honestly, Scrooge. Why is it so hard for you to believe I can enjoy things like a normal person?" She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you at least going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Scrooge sighed and ran his fingers across his face. "Beakley, this is Goldie. Goldie, Bentina Beakley."

"Ahhh," she said, understanding, as she took Goldie's hand for a shake. "The infamous Goldie O'Gilt. It's a pleasure."

"The woman, the myth, the legend?" A smirk quirked her beak. "You're no wilting flower yourself, Bentina."

"I prefer Beakley."

Goldie sidestepped her entirely to come face-to-face with Scrooge, who had watched the proceedings with suspicion. "I have to say, Scroogey, I never took you as the type to go for the spy role." She flicked the brim of his hat. "It doesn't suit you."

"If yer working with F.O.W.L..." Scrooge started, but she cut him off.

"Oh, please. I have  _some_  dignity. But word spreads, Scrooge." Goldie pointedly looked at Beakley. "You're not very slick, you know."

"I'll have you know-"

"I know enough," she said simply, then turned and held her hand out. "Care to dance, Bentina?"

Beakley scowled at the use of her first name. "Two women, dancing together? We might cause a stir."

"Not as much as me standing on a table and shouting that you're S.H.U.S.H. agents would."

"Touche." She willingly took it, impressed by the strength with which Goldie held her hand. "I suppose I have no choice."

There's a surprising lack of reaction, for which Beakley is grateful. The world is still adjusting, and it's a far cry from accepting of anything that might be perceived as 'immoral.' Sure, there's ducks like Scrooge (and Goldie, whom was giving off more than a few vibes of her own), but there's a few and then there's a ballroom full of rich people who could have her blacklisted.

Which, of course, leads to the meat of the issue- what's making them look the other way? A fear of S.H.U.S.H., or the woman currently in her arms?

"So," Goldie says over the music. "What's your story? Born a spy, found and trained, what?"

"That's classified."

"Classified?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, mysterious. Scrooge always did enjoy that in his  _confidants_." A little twirl and they were locked in an awkward half-dip, Goldie only so strong and Beakley only so willing to bend to someone barely half her height. Goldie's voice goes low and full of gravel. "But, eventually,  _secrets get out_."

"Excuse me?"

Back to stepping and twirling. "What? It's just logic. You spend time with someone, you learn about them. Mystery only gets you so far."

Something clicked in Beakley's mind, surprising enough to almost make her stop in the middle of the dance floor. "I believe there's a misconception here."

"I don't make misconceptions, honey." Goldie tilted her head to the side. "I'd prefer if you didn't insult my intelligence, Bentina."

" _Beakley_ ," she stressed.

"I think we both know I don't respect you enough to call you that."

Beakley took in a deep breath through her nose. She stopped in the middle of their twirl, holding tight to Goldie so she stopped too. "You listen here, O'Gilt. I will say this one time and one time only." She bent down so they were beak-to-beak, drawing each word out with precision. "I. Am. A. Lesbian. I have no interest or intent towards Scrooge.  _Back off._ "

Goldie's jaw dropped. She took a neat step back. "Oh, I didn't mean- I... um..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. " _Duck_ , I'm an idiot." Goldie dug around her pockets, pulling out a very familiar watch. "Here. Take this as hush money. This was dumb and petty."

"That's my grandfather's watch," Beakley muttered, eyeing the piece of jewelry.

She showed no remorse or bother about that. "I'll take my leave now. Good night."

"Absolutely not." She grabbed her arm. "Allow me to buy you a drink. Surely, two mature, capable women such as ourselves can talk this over?" Beakley could care less if they could, of course. She just wants to make sure Goldie isn't going to go screaming about her on the rooftops.

"Are you threatening me?" Goldie asked. "Because I feel like this is a very subtle threat. Drink or die. Well, I'm a gambling woman. I'll drink."

* * *

Goldie isn't much of a drinker, Beakley soon learns, as she prefers to be in control at work- and, judging by the rattling of her dress, she's been working rather hard tonight. They split two soda from a rather out of place vending machine down the block instead, sitting on the stone steps outside the hall.

"So," Goldie says. "I take back that comment about insulting my intelligence. You have the right at this point."

"I don't like to insult meaninglessly," she returns. "Actions are better than words."

"Still. It was so  _obvious_. Ugh." She pressed the can against her forehead. "I can only imagine what you must think of me now."

Beakley hmmed. "I think you're not the first. I think Scrooge can be ridiculously vague, and I think he's never struck me as the type to make a lot of friends. I certainly know that you're not the first to assume my sexuality."

"I'm the last person to judge," she groused. "I'm open to a little of anything, personally. But most of the people available to me don't... suit my tastes."

"Tastes?"

"I was trying to be polite. Most of them are pretty ugly." Goldie tipped her head back and drained the soda, crushing it against her forehead before chucking it off to the side. She stood and held out her hand. "How would you like to re-do that dance? With less passive-aggressiveness?"

Beakley shrugged and let the duck haul her to her feet. "This may be the start of a friendship."

"Oh, no," Goldie said breezily. "I'm absolutely certain we'll learn to hate each other. But at least now we can hate each other for the right reasons."

It's late when Beakley returns to Scrooge's side, but he doesn't seem all that surprised, holding two glasses of bubble water and a look of bemusement. "What was that all about?"

Beakley took the glass. "Nothing. But, for the love of the Gods, just call me your friend. None of that partner nonsense in public, alright? It sounds... romantic."

Scrooge's beak scrunched up. "I'm so sorry. Will do. Do we need ta' leave?"

"We had a nice chat, and she left. I do think she stole the queen's pearls, though."

A sickeningly sweet giggle erupted from Scrooge's throat. "She's amazing, isn't she? That's not even the first queen today."

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for lettheladylead on Tumblr! I had a lot of fun writing this one!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
